game_battle_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
GBM Series, Episode 4
4: Game & Battle Monsters Episode 4: "Let the Games Begin! Part 2" Basic Summary: '''Cody's battle is up next in the competition. He feels very nervous of what is about to come. Will he make it into the next round, or will be embarrassingly eliminated in his first duel like both of his friends? '''Plot: Cody has been called into the gazebo, and his battle is up next. He sees that the person he will be versing is Dexter Danson, a nerdy kid who likes to use an Insect deck. Pre-match speech: Dexter: "Well, well. If it isn't Cody. All I hear is everyone at school talking about how good you are at Game and Battle Monsters. Cody this! Cody that! Well I'm sick of it! Finally I will have the chance to beat you, and show everyone how much of a poser and a lie you really are!!" Cody: "Whatever. Let's go!" Battle: Cody vs. Dexter Turn 1: '- Cody draws.' '- Plays "Destiny Hero 9" (ATK1000 DEF500) in attack mode.' '- Sets face down Ability card.' Turn 2: '- Dexter draws.' '- Plays "Giant Beetle" (ATK1000 DEF1200) in attack mode. ' '- Activates "Bug Strength" (Giant Beetle's ATK1000 -> 1500 DEF1200 -> 1700)' '- Giant Beetle destroys D-Hero 9 (Cody's HP 4000 -> 3500)' Turn 3: '- Cody draws.' '- Activates face-down Ability, "D-Counter". Destiny Hero 9 comes back from the Graveyard. Giant Beetle is destroyed.' '- D-Hero 9 attacks Dexter directly (Dexter's HP 4000 -> 3000)' Mid-match Speech: Cody: "Ha! Yeah, you're definitely going to beat me now!" Dexter: "Grrr. You are foolish and arrogant. Over-confidence will never win in the end. This battle has only begun. I will destroy you soon enough." Turn 4: '- Dexter draws.' '- Plays "Fly Mutant" (ATK1200 DEF800) in attack mode. Because of Bug Strength, Fly Mutant gets 500 extra ATK and DEF (Fly Mutant's ATK1200 -> 1700 DEF800 -> 1300)' '- Fly Mutant destroys Destiny Hero 9 (Cody's HP 3500 -> 2800)' Turn 5: '- Cody draws.' '- Activates "Lucky Boy". Finds "Destiny Hero Gambler X" (ATK2000 DEF2000) in deck and plays it in attack mode.' '- Activates "Destiny Calls" (Destiny Hero Gambler X's ATK2000 -> 2800 DEF2000 -> 2800)' '- D-Hero Gambler X destroys Fly Mutant (Dexter's HP 3000 -> 1900)' Turn 6: '- Dexter draws.' '- Activates "Chest of Greed". Picks up 5 cards.' '- Sacrifices "Super Ant" (ATK500 DEF300)' '- Plays "Queen Bee" (ATK? DEF?) in attack mode. Queen Bee's Ability activates. Its attack and defense is the combined attack and defense of all "Insect" type monsters in the Graveyard. (Queen Bee's ATK? -> 2700 DEF? ->2300). Bug Strength also gives Queen Bee 500 extra ATK and DEF. (Queen Bee's ATK2700 -> 3200 DEF2300 -> 2700)' '- Queen Bee destroys Destiny Hero Gambler X (Cody's HP 2800 -> 2400)' Turn 7: '- Cody draws.' '- Activates "New Hand". Picks up 5 cards.' '- Plays D-Hero Nightwatch, D-Hero The Glide, and D-Hero The Fly in attack mode. Destiny Calls gives the 3 cards 800 extra ATK and DEF (D-Hero Nightwatch's ATK1200 -> 2000 DEF1000 -> 1800) (D-Hero The Glide's ATK1200 -> 2000 DEF500 -> 1300) (D-Hero The Fly's ATK600 -> 1400' DEF2000 -> 2800) '- Fuses all 3 of them to create "Destiny Hero Leader" (ATK5400 DEF5800)' Carl interrupts. "Oh my god. Look at that thing!! It's got over 5400 attack points!! That's impossible!!" Turn 7: '- D-Hero Leader destroys Queen Bee (Dexter's HP 1900 -> 0)' End of Battle Post-Match Speech: Dexter: "N-n-no!!! That's impossible!! How…how did you do that?!! My Insect deck was perfectly crafted to combat you and your unstoppable Destiny Heroes!! This is inconceivable!!" Cody: "It's not about creating the perfect deck to combat another persons. It's about using all your cards in the best way you can, and making sure your cards are at least mostly compatible. But you still did pretty good. Dexter: "I guess so. But I'm tired of being in your shadow. Believe me Cody, one day I will return, and I will be more powerful than you could possibly ever imagine." Cody: "Okay I get this is a competition, but no need to go all "Star Wars" on me. Seriously dude, you're not in a movie." Cody and Carl go to get some lunch, and then come back to the area and eat it. Cody is called up for his next match, and is again worried how it will go. Before going into the gazebo, the dark skinned older man from before talks to him. "You did real good on your last match. Let's hope you can keep it up, cuz after beating this next guy, you'll get to verse the grand champion!" He says. Cody nods and continues walking. He finds out the next person he is battling will be Aston, a 16 year old shy guy who recently moved to the neighborhood. Not much is known about Aston, other than he likes to play and he's very good. Pre-Match Speech: Aston: "I just wanted to let you know, I've got my own "Hero" cards as well. So you better watch out, or out of nowhere you might find yourself at the disadvantage. Cody: "Really? Then let's see." Battle: Cody vs. Aston Turn 1: '- Cody draws.' '- Cody plays "Destiny Hero Gambler" (ATK1000 DEF1000) in attack mode.' '- Sets face down Ability card.' Turn 2: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston says "You use Destiny Hero cards? That's hilarious." Cody becomes angry. Aston looks at the card he picked up. "Alright, it's time for me to introduce you to my heroes. I play…UltraHero Wing Guy!"' '- Aston plays "UltraHero Wing Guy" (ATK1400 DEF1400) in attack mode.' '- Everyone in the crowd is completely surprised. No one appears to have ever heard of the "UltraHero" cards.' '- Aston activates "U-Increase" (U-Hero Wing Guy's ATK1400 ->1800 ' DEF1400 -> 1800) '- U-Hero Wing Guy destroys D-Hero Gambler. (Cody's HP 4000 -> 3200)' Turn 3: '- Cody draws.' '- Activates "D-Counter". D-Hero Gambler comes back from the Graveyard. U-Hero Wing Guy is sent to the Graveyard.' '- Cody plays "Alien King" (ATK900 DEF850) in attack mode.' '- Destiny Hero Gambler attacks Aston directly (Aston's HP 4000 -> 3000)' '- Alien King attacks Aston directly (Aston's HP 3000 -> 2100)' Mid-Match Speech: Carl: "That's it Cody! You've taken out almost half of Aston's health points in only two turns! You can do this!" Cody: "It's not over yet Carl." Aston: "I agree, this match has only begun. Let us continue, and see how things will go." Turn 4: '- Aston draws.' '- Aston plays "UltraHero Fireguy" (ATK1600 DEF1500) in attack mode. UltraHero Fireguy gets 400 extra ATK and DEF because of U-Increase (U-Hero Fireguy's ATK1600 -> 2000 DEF1500 -> 1900)' '- Aston activates "U-Call". He finds three U-Heroes and puts them in his hand.' '- Aston fuses U-Hero Tutu and U-Hero Cyborgman to create "U-Hero Cyber Woman" (ATK1400 DEF1700) Because of U-Increase it gets 400 extra ATK and DEF (U-Hero Cyber Woman's ATK1400 -> 1800 DEF1700 -> 2100)' '- U-Hero Fireguy destroys Alien King (Cody's HP 3200 -> 2100)' '- U-Hero Cyber Woman destroys D-Hero Gambler (Cody's HP 2100 -> 1300)' Mid-Match Speech: Aston: "See, told you this match was only beginning. I've completely turned things around in just one mere turn. Your move. Turn 5: '- Cody draws.' '- Activates "Card Mallet". Puts all the cards in his hand in his deck, shuffles his deck, and picks up a new hand.' '- Plays 3 face down defense monsters.' Turn 6: '- Aston draws.' '- Activates "Return", and gets "UltraHero Wing Guy" from the Graveyard.' '- Fuses UltraHero Wing Guy with UltraHero Fireguy to create "UltraHero Flame Wing Guy" (ATK3000 DEF2900). Because of U-Increase, it gets 400 extra ATK and DEF (U-Hero Flame Wing Guy's ATK3000 -> 3400 DEF2900 -> 3300)' '- U-Hero Flame Wing Guy attacks one of the face downs. It is revealed to be Elf Warrior (ATK1500 DEF1300), it is destroyed.' '- U-Hero Cyber Woman attacks another face down. It is revealed to be Karibo (ATK100 DEF200). It is destroyed.' Turn 7: '- Cody draws. He activates "3 cards". He then picks up 3 cards.' '- Cody activates "Lucky Boy". He finds "Destiny Hero Gambler X" (ATK2000 DEF2000) and plays it in attack mode.' '- He sends Destiny Hero 9 to the Graveyard.' '- He then activates "D-Decrease". For every D-Hero in the Graveyard, one of Aston's monsters loses 400 ATK and DEF. There are 2, so Aston's U-Hero Flame Wing Guy loses 800 ATK and DEF (UltraHero Flame Wing Guy's ATK3400 -> 2600 DEF3300 -> 2500)' '- Cody then fuses D-Hero Nightwatch and D-Hero The Glide to create "Destiny Hero Night Glider (ATK2400 DEF1500).' '- Cody then activates "Destiny Calls". (D-Hero Gambler X's ATK2000 -> 2800 DEF2000 -> 2800) (D-Hero Night Glider's ATK2400 -> 3200 DEF1500 -> 2300)' '- D-Hero Night Glider destroys U-Hero Flame Wing Guy. (Aston's HP 2100 -> 1500)' '- D-Hero Gambler X destroys U-Hero Cyber Woman (Aston's HP 1500 -> 500)' Turn 8: '- Aston surrenders by saying: "I've lost the main firepower of my deck. I've lost my entire strategy. I cannot continue, for if I do, I will only lose. And I'm just not brave enough to endure that."' End of Battle. Post-Match Speech: Aston: "Well, I feel we both played quite well, but in the end the better man, and the better cards, win. Look's like your Destiny Heroes have easily outmatched my UltraHeroes. Good job at beating me!" Cody: "Thank you Aston for such a fun and exciting duel." Aston: "I don't think this is the last time we will meet. See you again sometime friend." Cody: "Yeah, good lookin' out." The 18-20 year old man walks up to Cody once again. "I see you have defeated even Aston, who is the Number 1 where he used to live, Cairns. My name is Terry Peterson. And you are?" "Cody. Cody Johnson. It's nice to meet you. Do you play this game?" Cody says. "Yes, I very much enjoy this game, but that is not important. What is important is what is to become of you next. Because you have defeated Dexter and Aston, you must now battle the grand champion of this region. Not just this neighborhood, but the whole REGION man. If you beat him, you will win a powerful card of his, and a $500 prize. He'll be waiting for you in there (the gazebo). Are you ready for this, Cody?" Terry asks. "Yeah, it's time to play a game!!!" THE END!!!